Guardian Angel?
by laceylouu
Summary: Savannah  OC  is all alone after her group is killed, and finds Hershel farm along the way. Daryl finds her and saves her life, but doesn't tell the rest about her.
1. Chapter 1  Drunk

Chapter 1 - Drunk

I remembered the cold snow we used to get in Buffalo, New York. My tank top tight against my dewy skin, and sweat beads running down my nose, I wish I had just a little taste of our cold winters now.

I had been walking completely alone for the past 2 days. Actually, telling you I was completely alone would be a lie, a few walkers had passed in recent hours to say hello. To which I greeted them kindly with a shot in the face.

No longer did I treat these demonic, disgusting, festering creatures with respect and fear. They certainly did not deserve the tears I shed because of their venomous bites, and the time I spent loathing them.

Our group silently drove along the highways, after crossing through Atlanta, bothering nobody. I'm not quite sure what we had in mind, but our goal was to find an ultimate paradise. We could've driven around the world 5 times before anybody stopped us; trying and trying again to find somewhere peaceful, earthly, somewhere our previous society recognized.

As I said, we bothered nobody. We were spies, watching over other groups, foraging the lands when we knew nobody was watching. We were discreet, unattached, rugged, and strong. A VW van- painted in camouflage and often covered in zombie spoils- was all we needed. Sometimes my sister and I would sit on the couch in the back playing music, but on harder days we would take out the windows and shoot the geeks along the road.

We consisted of Laura, and her sister Kate; they were musical, and loved cheering us up, Amelia, Scott; a young couple forever in love, Xenix; a charming nerd known for his freckles, my sister Sarah, and me, Savannah.

Sarah and I prided ourselves on being cunning, sharp, and clever. However we acted solely on instincts, which in turn, led to our downfall.

Someday that now seems long ago, but was only two days ago, we were being careless. We were stoned, drunk out of our minds, along with other things. I don't know the reason, but suddenly we were all so upset, and gobbled down the remaining bottles of Vodka and Lambs.

This is when we bumped into a group also traveling down the highway. And I mean physically bumped (we hit the back of their camper, gave it a bit of a menacing dent). They were stopped anyway, looking like they were going to set up camp off the highway, their men were trekking down a path with bags of artillery. When they heard the crash a man got out of the camper and came towards us, yelling. Some other men stopped, glaring at us with these destructive, vile eyes. I don't remember what the man was saying, but soon enough a bullet broke through the window, and right into Laura. Kate was screaming, Scott was holding Amelia. I ducked below the dashboard and passed a gun to Scott. Scott managed to shoot some of them, before getting shot through the window himself. Men walked up to our doors. My vision was blurry.

"All fucking drunk... stupid teenagers... we might as well take the girls..."

They pulled us out of the car by the hair.

Xenix was shooting like crazy. Xenix was knifed.

Amelia resisted and was shot.

Me and Sarah were pushed to the side, and ran down the hill, tears chasing our feet.

One last gunshot rang out, and Sarah fell. I stopped for what might have been a mili-second, but felt like an eternity, and said my last drunken words to my sister.


	2. Chapter 2  Black Horizon

Chapter 2 - Black Horizon

You could see the dust hovering above the gravel road when the sunset started. My eyes were itchy and dry. I could see the tiny black horizon of my eyelids quivering above. I noticed a ringing in my ears. I could hear Kate screaming my name, which I knew was in my imagination, but my hands started a little shake anyway. I knew I was going to faint; I had had the same feeling when I saw my parents dying, hearing their screams that turned into horrific moans as the zombies clamped their jaws down further.

I sped up when I saw a chained town gate come into view. I could barely walk, but I certainly sprinted towards this.

I took out the shotgun from the waist band of my tight low-rise jeans, and held it out in-front of me, walking backwards and in circles.

I expected there to be more of a zombie buzz after the massive attack and the dozens of gunshots that rang out just the other day, but the town was clean.

A lonely trail of broken footprints, as if a single old man had come into town himself, was fresh in the mud. I heard somebody whistle an old classic tune, was it Johnny Cash or Bruce Spring- whatever, I couldn't remember. It was coming from the local bar, but I'd had enough of that deadly liquor, so I chose to ignore it.

Walking into what looked like a tourist information center, or maybe a library, I could feel my knees giving out. I grabbed a foldable map and shoved it into my back pocket, making a note to read it later. I don't think I'd ever given up on something in all my life, but it was time for a rest now. Inside my head I'm hearing their screams, the men grunting and yelling, envisioning cold water and drops of rain, but it's too much to concentrate on. I want to sleep and sleep and sleep, but I'm hearing Kate crying for me to come get her. Suddenly I realize that I never saw her die. I had seen the murder of all my friends, but not Kate. She could be out there. Being kept in a tent; being abused or made a slave.

I quickly ran and put my back against the wall under the window, holding my gun near my chest. There were noises a bit more real coming from outside; a car door shut, a tall well-cut man walked past. There was talking between him and a younger man. I looked through the wood planks to catch them quickly ducking into the bar. I could barely hear them talking. I was right about the old man.

It was a while before another car drove into the town. Another two men got out and walked up to the bar. There was a gun shot. Another.

Things calmed down. Whoever was left in the bar were being very quiet.

Soon enough another car drove up. Actually a big white truck. A menacing truck that I recognized, and those same cold men were staring out the window with the same destructive eyes.

"Shit"

I realized they weren't in fact coming for me when they started to shoot and yell to people in the bar. Gun shots; maybe 5. A thud and a scream.

"Leave em behind! We have to go! Go!"

I recognized the same well-cut man, but carrying a skinny teenager covered in blood. The other young man (was he Asian?) Was running behind them with an old man. They hurried into the car, followed by about half a dozen walkers.

When the walkers gave up chasing them down the gravel road, they came back towards the stores in town; towards me.

I cut myself, leaving some of my blood behind to distract the walkers, and spread it over the doorway. I ran through the back door and down the road, chasing their car.

I wasn't sure why I was chasing them. Maybe it was the familiar look of needing to get back to a loved one they had in their eyes. Or was it because they looked replenished, full of water and life, and skinny, fragile me, only had bones and a brain left.

I ran after them for about half an hour, the car always in view because the highway was completely straight.

The car made a slight turn just as the sunset was turning into a dark purple and scarlet. The final stage before night. 20 minutes from now the bright horizon that I see, will be completely black, and I might be dead.


End file.
